Socks
by ariisu9
Summary: Nezumi has too many pairs of socks...


Nezumi looked around the room in disgust. He had been pretty busy lately, and hadn't had time to do any cleaning. He lived in a tiny space with the bedroom, kitchen and living room all mashed into one big room, and he happily shared it with Shion. The two had promised to always keep their things tidy; Nezumi knew how much Shion hated messes. Usually, Nezumi was true to his word. But not at this moment.

Looking around, Nezumi ran a hand through his dark blue hair and sighed. "Oh boy..." he said to himself. "Shion is going to kill me."

"Damn right I will." Shion's voice came from the doorway.

Startled, Nezumi spun around and stared in surprise. Then, realizing who it was, put his hands up as if surrendering."I know it looks bad, but I've been really busy, and I can clean it up in no time. And... Maybe you could help me..?"

Shion glared. "And _why_, exactly, should I help you clean up _your_ mess?"

"Because you love me?" Nezumi said as Shion walked farther into the room.

"Pssh, you wish," he muttered, a little pissed off.

Nezumi smirked a little and grabbed the white haired man by the arm, pulling him close and trapping him in a hug.

"Ugh, Rat! Get off me!"

"Say you love me first! And say you'll helped me clean it up!" he teased, trying to tickle Shion while still holding him.

"Never!" Shion shouted while he laughed.

"Do it! Do it or I'll never stop tickling you!"

"Rat! Ahh, fine! I'll help you clean up!"

"And?" He didn't stop tickling him.

"_And what_?"

"Say you love me."

"Ahh, Nezu-"

"C'mon Shion~ You know it's true," he sang.

"K fine! I love you, now let me go!" As soon as Nezumi released him, Shion fell to the floor and tried to catch his breath.

Nezumi crouched next to him and kissed his forehead. "I love you, too," he said. "Now help me clean up." He stood and held out a hand to Shion.

Shion stood up on his own looked around the room. Sighing, he said, "So where do we begin?"

Nezumi thought for a moment. "How about... By the bed..?" he said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.

Shion turned away, muttering "pervert" under his breath, but he couldn't help but smile.

"You pick up all these dishes and wash them. I'll grab the clothes that _someone_ left lying all over the floor." He glared, and Nezumi smiled sheepishly before getting to work.

They cleaned in silence for a while, the only sounds being the dishes clinking together. Shion, having picked up all the clothes, sat on his bed trying to organize them all.

"Uugh!" he exclaimed, growing frustrated again. "How many pairs of socks do you have?"

"Ehh, I don't know.. A lot?" Nezumi replied as he made his way over to the bed and plopped down next to Shion.

"You don't say.." Shion replied sarcastically, gesturing to the mounds of socks around him. "Do you really need this many pairs of freaking socks?"

"Of course I do! Socks are very important to your health! You lose 75% of body heat through your feet-"

"Your _head_, Nezumi. You lose 75% of body heat through your _head_," he corrected, trying unsuccessfully to hide his smile.

"Same thing. Anyways, as I was saying, I need all these socks because they keep my feet warm during the winter - and I know you don't like it when my feet are cold and we're trying to sleep - and they also make wonderful little friends for me to talk to when-"

Shion shoved a sock into Nezumi's mouth, effectively shutting him up. "You talk too much sometimes," he teased, playfully ruffling Nezumi's blue hair. "Now, come on, keep cleaning. This place is still a mess." As Shion stood up, Nezumi took the sock out of mouth and pinched Shion's butt.

"Ow! Rat, what was that for?" he complained.

"You have a cute butt, for one. And I don't want to clean anymore." He stood up as well, took Shion's hands in his and began dancing.

"Nezumi!" he began, but didn't get to finish. Nezumi spun them, and then they were on their bed, Shion under Nezumi with his hands pinned to the mattress.

"Nezumi, not right now! We need to clean and-" he was silenced with a kiss.

"We can clean later," Nezumi whispered, his breath tickling Shion's ear. "But right now..." he said before kissing him again.

Shion gave a sigh of defeat, giving in to Nezumi's demand.

Their cleaning never got done.


End file.
